vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Alcorconazo
Als Alcorconazo wird die Hinrundenbegegnung der beiden Fußballvereine AD Alcorcón und Real Madrid in der Runde der letzten 32 in der Copa del Rey 2009/10 bezeichnet. Das Spiel fand am 27. Oktober 2009 statt und endete 4:0 für Alcorcón, was zu weltweiter Berichterstattung führte.bbc.co.uk: Minnows knock Madrid out of cup (englisch)La Gazetta dello Sport: Real, una débacle storica Perde 4-0 con squadra di C (italienisch)New York Times: Real Madrid Crushed in Spanish Cup (englisch) Vorgeschichte In der Transferperiode vor Saisonbeginn sorgte Real Madrid durch die Transfers von Cristiano Ronaldo (94 Millionen Euro), Kaká (65 Millionen Euro) und Karim Benzema (35 Millionen Euro) für Aufsehen. Durch einige weitere Spielereinkäufe investierte der Verein vor der Saison 2009/10 insgesamt über 200 Millionen Euro in neue Spieler.kicker.de: Real holt auch Xabi Alonso vom 8. August 2009 Der Verein aus dem Madrider Vorort Alcorcón spielte seit einigen Jahren in der dritten Liga und konnte sich in der Vorsaison durch das beste Saisonergebnis der Vereinsgeschichte als Tabellendritter erstmals seit der Saison 2003/04 wieder für den höchsten spanischen Pokalwettbewerb qualifizieren. In der ersten Hauptrunde erhielt Alcorcón ein Freilos, in der zweiten Hauptrunde besiegte man den FC Palencia mit 2:0. In der dritten Hauptrunde reichte ein 2:1 beim CD Lagun Onak, um den Einzug in die Runde der letzten 32 perfekt zu machen. Auslosung Die Mannschaften der Primera División waren von den ersten drei Hauptrunden freigestellt. Zudem wurden die Mannschaften der ersten Liga nach der Spielberechtigung in einem internationalen Pokalwettbewerb in drei Töpfe mit Vereinen, welche in der UEFA Champions League und der UEFA Europa League spielten sowie den sonstigen Mannschaften der höchsten Spielklasse aufgeteilt. In einem weiteren Lostopf befanden sich die Mannschaften der Segunda División und im fünften Lostopf die Vereine der Segunda División B und der Tercera División, in diesem befand sich die AD Alcorcón.Offizielle Pressemitteilung der RFEF vom 8. Oktober 2009 (spanisch) Im Folgenden wurden die Mannschaften der Segunda División B und der Tercera División zunächst den Mannschaften, welche in der Champions League spielberechtigt waren, zugelost. So kam es zu der Paarung zwischen der AD Alcorcón und Real Madrid. Spielverlauf Ab der Runde der letzten 32 wurden die Pokalbegegnungen in Hin- und Rückspiel ausgetragen. Das Hinspiel fand am 27. Oktober 2009 im Estadio Municipal de Santo Domingo in Alcorcón statt und wurde um 22.00 Uhr (MEZ) angepfiffen. Real Madrid reiste zwar nur mit einer „B-Mannschaft“ an, war aber dennoch sehr namhaft besetzt. Bereits nach 16 Minuten ging die AD Alcorcón durch Borja in Führung und baute den Vorsprung sechs Minuten später durch ein Eigentor von Álvaro Arbeloa auf 2:0 aus. Noch vor der Halbzeit konnte Ernesto das 3:0 erzielen. Nach einer gelben Karte und schlechter Leistung wechselte Madrids Trainer Manuel Pellegrini in der Halbzeit Guti aus, nachdem die beiden sich ein heftiges Wortgefecht lieferten. Aber schon kurz nach Wiederanpfiff sollte der Treffer zum 4:0 Endstand erneut durch Borja fallen. Alcorcón konnte den komfortablen Vorsprung über die Zeit retten. ) | SPIELBERICHT = http://actas.rfef.es/actas/RFEF_CmpPartido?cod_primaria=1000144&CodActa=9496 | HEIM SPIELER = Juanma – Rubén Anuarbe, Íñigo López, Borja Gómez, Nagore – Rubén Sanz Alonso , Ernesto (63. Jeremy), Mora, Fernando Béjar (73. Carmelo) – Diego Cascón, Borja (81. Bravo) | HEIM TRAINER = Antonio Albacete Anquela ( ) | GAST SPIELER = Jerzy Dudek – Álvaro Arbeloa, Raúl Albiol, Christoph Metzelder, Royston Drenthe – Mahamadou Diarra, Guti (45. Fernando Gago), Rafael van der Vaart, Esteban Granero (61. Marcelo) – Raúl (71. Ruud van Nistelrooy), Karim Benzema | GAST TRAINER = Manuel Pellegrini ( ) | HEIM TORE = 1:0 Borja (16.) 12px|Eigentor 2:0 Álvaro Arbeloa (22.) 3:0 Ernesto (39.) 4:0 Borja (52.) | HEIM GELBE KARTEN = Nagore (7.), Íñigo Lopéz (52.), Juanma (89.) | HEIM GELB ROTE KARTEN = | HEIM ROTE KARTEN = | HEIM ELFMETER = | HEIM ANMERK = | GAST TORE = | GAST GELBE KARTEN = Guti (43.), Raúl Albiol (61.), Mahamadou Diarra (77.) | GAST GELB ROTE KARTEN = | GAST ROTE KARTEN = | GAST ELFMETER = | GAST ANMERK = | AUFSTELLUNGSPLAN = | PLAYER OF THE MATCH = | HEIM pattern_la = | HEIM pattern_b = _thindkbluesides | HEIM pattern_ra = | HEIM pattern_sh = | HEIM leftarm = FFFF00 | HEIM body = FFFF00 | HEIM rightarm = FFFF00 | HEIM shorts = FFFF00 | HEIM socks = FFFF00 | GAST pattern_la=_realmadrid0910home | GAST pattern_b=_realmadrid0910home | GAST pattern_ra=_realmadrid0910home | GAST pattern_sh=_realmadrid0910home | GAST pattern_so=_color_3_stripes_black | GAST leftarm=FFFFFF | GAST body=FFFFFF | GAST rightarm=FFFFFF | GAST shorts=000000 | GAST socks=FFFFFF }} Nachwirkungen Das Rückspiel wurde am 10. November 2009 im Estadio Santiago Bernabéu in Madrid ausgetragen. Auch durch einen 1:0-Sieg konnte Real Madrid den Rückstand aus dem Hinspiel nicht mehr aufholen und schied aus.Spielbericht der RFEF (spanisch) Gerade durch die massiven Zukäufe von Real Madrid zu Saisonbeginn, welche vielfach kritisiert wurden, geriet die Niederlage der Hauptstädter gegen einen Drittligisten weltweit in die Schlagzeilen. Noch am Tag des Hinspiels betitelte die größte spanische Tageszeitung El País das Spiel als Alcorconazo in ihrem Internetangebot.elpais.com: 'Alcorconazo' vom 27. Oktober 2009 (spanisch) Der Titel wurde von einigen anderen Medien übernommen, besonders von der größten Madrider Sportzeitschrift Marca.marca.com: Barça precavido vale por dos vom 28. Oktober 2009 (spanisch) In vielen Sportfachzeitschriften Europas wurde das Spiel zum Titelthema und es gab weltweit hämische Berichterstattung über die „peinliche“ Niederlage Madrids. Spanische Medien machten im Wesentlichen den Trainer Manuel Pellegrini für die Niederlage verantwortlich.kicker.de: Desaster für die Königlichen! vom 27. Oktober 2009kicker.de: Die Erde bebt in Madrid vom 28. Oktober 2009 Nach dem ebenfalls als „peinlich“ empfundenden Ausscheiden im Achtelfinale der Champions League gegen Olympique Lyon wurde die Kritik an Pellegrini immer lauter,kicker.de: "CATÁSTROFE" - Pressestimmen zum Real-Aus vom 11. März 2010 so dass er am Ende der Saison, nach ebenfalls verpasster Meisterschaft, den Trainerstuhl räumen musste. Sein Nachfolger wurde José Mourinho. Die AD Alcorcón schied im Achtelfinale gegen den Erstligisten Racing Santander nach einer 2:3-Niederlage und einem 0:0-Unentschieden aus der Copa del Rey aus. Allerdings konnte der Verein als Meister der Segunda División B – Gruppe 3 und erfolgreicher Relegation erstmals in die zweite spanische Liga aufsteigen. Die Losnummer 27109, welche für das Datum der Hinspielbegegnung stehen soll, wurde 2009 neben dem Todesdatum Michael Jacksons zur meistverkauften Losnummer der traditionellen spanischen Weihnachtslotterie.leonoticias.com: "¿Tiene el 27109?" vom 30. November 2009 (spanisch) Heute werden in Spanien häufig Niederlagen größerer Mannschaften gegen vermeintlich unterlegene, kleinere Mannschaften mit Alcorconazo verglichen beziehungsweise als solche betitelt. Sportzeitschriften bezeichnen das Spiel immer wieder als Trauma für Real Madrid.Mundo Deportivo: Sueñan con otro 'alcorconazo' vom 13. Dezember 2011 (spanisch)El País: El Athletic evita el 'alcorconazo' vom 29. Oktober 2010 (spanisch)El Diario Montañés: El Racing quiere evitar el 'alcorconazo' vom 6. Januar 2010 (spanisch) Ebenso werden Siege von AD Alcorcón gegen höherklassige Gegner als Alcorconazo bezeichnet.as.com: Otro 'alcorconazo' a costa de un Zaragoza sin pulso vom 21. Dezember 2011 (spanisch)marca.com: El Granada evita el 'Alcorconazo' y regresa a Segunda veintidós años después vom 24. Mai 2010 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung